Mechanics: Enchanting
There are several ways a PC can enchant an item. The Mystic Forge allows PCs to choose from a series of properties to add to an excisting item in exchange for large sums of gold and sometimes experience. The Universal Secretary allows a PC to sacrifice the Faith Tokens used in Respawning in exchange for Enhancement and Armour Class bonuses on weapons and armour. An NPC by the name of Peg also offers opportunity for small enhancements in exchange for coin. Described here is the Enchanting system based on Creature Components. Enchanting Overview By making use of a Gathering skill, PCs can obtain magical items from monsters they have killed. At Enchanting Stations across the world of Kymlun, these can be combined with items to make magic weaponry, clothing and other objects. To enchant an item, two identical Creature Components must be combined with one item. Because the process destroys all present enchantments on the item, it is wise to use an unenchanted item as a starting point. A skill check of the hybrid Enchant skill is then made to determine the success of the effort. *Most enchanting stations only allow certain items to be enchanted there. *There are stations for Ammunition and Thrown Weapons, Launchers, Melee Weapons, Axes, Swords, Bludgeoning Weapons, Armour and Clothing, Accessories and Unequippable Items. *PCs have a different Enchanting skill for every Base Item Type. *Some Creature Components only work with certain items. An attack bonus will not be applied to a shield, for example. *Similar Creature Components will not stack. You cannot combine two Ability Score bonuses or Bonus Spell Slots on one item. *Different Creature Components are harder or easier to use. You may not only need a minimum Enchant rank to use a Component, but they will also add to the overall DC of the Enchant check. The Enchant Check The Enchant check is made against DC 50, plus any penalties for the components used. The PC rolls 1d100 and adds their Enchant rank for the item type they wish to enchant, as well as any modifiers. *For every 10 points in the Concentration, Discipline, Spellcraft and Use Magic Device skills, a +1 bonus is applied. *For every Epic, Greater and regular Spell Focus feat in Enchantment or Transmutation, a +1 bonus is applied. *Clerics, Fighters and Wizards get a +1 bonus for every 5 levels. *A +3 synergy bonus is applied if you have 5 ranks in the Enchant skill of a related item type. The types are: Ammunition and Thrown Weapons, Launchers, Non-Weapon Objects, Blunt Weapons, Slashing Weapons, Piercing Weapons. Weapons with more than one damage type form categories of their own. *Aside from the synergy bonus, none of the modifiers count towards your minimum Enchant rank to use Components. A failed check leads to the loss of half the used Crafting Components and your Item. On a successful check you are asked to Name your new item by typing "NAME " followed by the new name on the DM channel. You can only name the item once, and will lose the ability to do so after 2 minutes have passed. Enchanted items can not be sold in stores, but you can dunk them in a Disassembly barrel if you are the original creator. This will destroy the object and reward you with a small sum of gold. As the items become more powerful, this sum will become greater than the cost of the Components and items used up in the Enchanting process. Enchant Rank As you create more items, in particular ones with a low rate of success, you obtain enchanting experience. With enough experience you will reach a new rank. As your Enchant Rank for an item type increases, you can make more complex items. *At Enchant Rank 0 you can add one item property by using two identical Creature Components. *At Enchant Rank 15 you can use two additional Creature Components. *At Enchant Rank 30 you can use an extra two Components for a total of 3 pairs. *At Enchant Rank 40 you have reached the maximum skill level. Placing an item, but no components, into an enchanting station will inform you of your Enchant Rank for that item type Component Penalty The Component Penalty in the Enchant Check is +2 for every Component you use, plus the minimum Rank needed to use each Component pair. For example, in making a sword with two Teeth at DC 10, two Bones at DC 19 and two Vials of Blood at DC -2, with a Synergy skill bonus, you will need at least 16 Ranks in your Enchant skill to use all the components. You will need 30 Ranks to use all three sets of Components together. The DC is increased by 39 points to 89, so unless your Class, Skills and Feats give you a bonus, you would then need a Rank of 35 to have a 50% chance of success. Using just the Vials of Blood, your minimum Rank needed is 0, you need Rank 0 to use the pair, and since your DC is 52, without any Class, Skill or Feat bonus you need a roll of 49 or better at that Rank 0 already. A highly dedicated Enchanter can get up to around d100+90, allowing an item to have 3 Rank 40 properties (DC 182). Examples of high level properties are *Level 8 Spell Slots *+9 Attack Bonus *+8 Enhancement Bonus *+7 Armour Class *+5 Regeneration *-30% Arcane Spell Failure *30/- Damage Resistance Disappearing Properties It may happen that an Enchanted Item's properties disappear. The reasons will be one of the following: *Just after creation, properties will not be visible until the item is lifted from the Enchanting Station. *If your item still has no properties once you've picked it up, the Components you used may be unfit for that item type. *Enchanted items cannot hold any other properties. If they are added through another system like the Mystic Forge, the Forge's effects will disappear before long. *After a Server Reset, properties may disappear. Equipping, Unequipping, or dropping and picking the item up again will restore them. *When you give an item of your making to someone else, it may be that their level or Lore skill is too low to unlock the item's powers. It may also be that a certain class is required. Lore, Level and Class restrictions are calculated for every added item property seperately, but the original creator can always use the item to the fullest (unless they lose levels etc. later on in their career). See also *Mechanics *Gathering *Components Category:Mechanics Category:Kymlun